


String's and Feather's

by tyreel



Series: collaborations [1]
Category: Dragonformers - Fandom, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Collab, Other, dragonformers, hi this is bad but oh well, | - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: Collab Challenge
PROMPT: invent a creation myth involving string and feathers





	String's and Feather's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatooftheLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/gifts).



“Carrier! Carrier! Tell us the story, pleeeaaaase!” begged the hatchlings as they stumbled over themselves, more than eager to listen to their carrier’s gentle voice tell them the legend they knew oh-so-well. “Mm, I don’t know, are you sure you don’t want Optimus to tell it instead?” the older drake mused, sending a wink to the scowling Optimus as he leered at them, giving a huff of indignation as they two hatchlings only blinked in his direction.

“Alright, alright, get comfortable you two” (Y/n) chuckled, pulling the little ones closer to their frame as they began the tale.

* * *

Long ago, there existed only the sun and the moon. They were lonely without the other and would send each other gifts. The sun sent a songbird whose feathers appeared to be dipped in gold, its eyes alight with a fire that could never be extinguished.

The Moon, in return, sent a string, softer than the finest of silks and a delicate red, it clashed with the bird’s golden feathers, but it represented the deep love the sun had for his beautiful moon. 

Soon, the sun and moon had created such magnificent lifeforms they couldn’t bear to part with them, and it was a silent agreement that they would eternally watch over these lifeforms. 

The sun sending his birds, his eyes and ears protecting them from danger and leading them to life sources, and the moon would craft more of her red silk, allowing it to be a gentle reminder of her love and wisdom as it would drape around them like a carrier’s wing would protect a frightened hatchling, shielding it from the world’s dangers.

And it was as such, that the bird and ribbon were so revered and known, as they represented the eternal love of the sun and his moon.

* * *

“They’re asleep now, you can stop with the story” Optimus grumbled, lumbering forward to curl around his mate and the sleeping hatchlings. “Why you decided to adopt Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, I’ll never know” he continued, ignoring his mate huff as he gave a loving croon, following the hatchlings in their pursuit of sleep, a deep rumble soothing (Y/n) as they could only gaze down at their slumbering sun, keeping watch over her offspring like the moon they were.


End file.
